The present invention relates to novel glycocyamidine derivatives and salts thereof which are useful as test reagents for diagnosis of renal failure.
In renal failure such as uremia, chronic nephritis or urinary obstruction, lowering of glomerular filtration rate caused by functional decrease of kidney is observed. The test measuring glomerular filtration rate is usually used to diagnose the renal failure. In particular, the creatinine clearance test based on blood and urinal creatinine level is often used.
As a result of investigations for metabolism of creatinine and the like in renal failure, the inventors of the present invention isolated and identified a novel compound from urine of patients suffering from renal failure. It was observed that this compound was increasingly produced and accumulated in the body at the diseased state such as renal failure. Therefore, it can be easy to make a diagnosis of various renal failures based on the existence and the amount of the compound in the fluid such as serum or cerebrospinal fluid and the urine.